Enemies with Benefits
by Scarlettroyalangel1313
Summary: Jace Herondale is annoying, sarcastic and just plain cocky. But when this playboy meets the mysterious Clary, will they fall in love or will their pasts come in between them? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1: The Number

Jace sighed.

He really hadn't wanted to do that today. He'd taken care of his father's 'business' three times in one week. Jace supposed he was trying to integrate him in his job already. Jace didn't really _mind_. After the first few, it didn't seem real anymore. It didn't _feel_ real, didn't seem like it was real people they were dealing with.

But he hadn't wanted to do it at right this moment, because he, Alec and Isabelle had all agreed to meet at pandemonium that day.

Isabelle and Alec were his closest friends. They had a vague idea of what Jace did, but of course, he hadn't let them know the details.

But now, he had to go home, have a shower and change as, to be honest, he didn't really feel like going to Pandemonium covered in blood. Not that the girl's wouldn't pounce on him anyway.

When he stepped out of the shower in his small apartment, he put on his white shirt and black jeans. Then, he put on what Isabelle called 'the lady-killer' which was really, just a leather motorcycle jacket. But, he admitted with a smile, it did seem to bring in more women.

He stepped out, locked the door and went down the steps.

Outside, he hopped onto his badass motorbike and zoomed up to pandemonium.

There, at the door, were Isabelle and Alec. Isabelle looking at her phone with a smirk and Alec looking around nervously, as always. He smiled at his friend's antics and stepped up to them.

"We ready to go?" He asked them when he got to them.

"Oh god!" said Isabelle "The lady killer? You're so selfish!" As Jace raised an eyebrow, she made an exasperated noise and continued "Poor Alec. You're not going to leave him any girls with that on!"

Jace chuckled and Alec blushed, looking away, almost looking... ashamed?

"Whatever, Iz. Let's go in."

The owners knew who Jace was and always let him jump the queue.

But, before he got to the bouncer, a small figure stepped in front of him.

It was the back of a person. A very small person, wearing a green hoodie and dark, tight jeans. The hood was pulled up, but he could see some red poking out. He wandered if it was natural.

They leaned forward and Jace noticed it was a girl. Not a woman, surely, but a girl.

She leaned forward and whispered something to the bouncer. His face immediately paled and he let her pass.

Who was she? Jace had only seen a slip of her hair and a little, button nose. No actual eyes or lips.

How did she manage to get in?

What was such a young girl doing at a place like this?

"Uh, Jace." Said Isabelle, clearly annoyed. "Stop day-dreaming and get us in!"

"What? Oh, yeah sure." Jace quickly recovered.

He went up to the bouncer and smirked. "Hey Jordan!" he said. Jordan, the bouncer, looked confused, but then his face lit up with recognition. "Long time no see" he said and let Jace and his friends through.

Izzy went straight to some guy, but Jace scanned the scene.

There were the usual girls, like Kaelie and Aline. but then, he saw a flash of red. He went onto the dance floor, looking over everyone's head for that girl he just _needed_ to see. He couldn't explain why. He just had some sort of pull to her, like a magnet.

"Hey gorgeous." He heard a voice at his side. He looked down slightly, and saw Kaelie, with her nails as red as her lipstick and bleached blonde hair with dark roots he wasn't sure if she knew he could see.

"Hey Kay." He muttered. Cursing himself for letting the sight of his redhead go.

Suddenly, he saw her at the exit. Why would she be leaving already? He broke free of Kaelie's grasp, making her stumble.

He rushed to the exit, the big double doors being shut in his face. He quickly pushed them open and saw her.

She was standing under the rooftop and Jace noticed that it was poring down with rain.

How come he hadn't noticed the dark clouds over his head before?

He approached the figure that still wasn't facing him and whispered, " How 'bout we get out to my place, Were it's much... hotter?" She jumped and turned around looking alarmed.

She had green eyes, he noticed. Well, at least one of them was. The other, entire half of her face was covered by her red hair.

She had freckles and small, but pouty lips.

He suddenly had the urge to take that hair of her face, so that he could see more than just half.

She quickly recovered from her surprise and with a glare, said "Does that work with all your women?"

Jace's smile wavered, but it didn't fade. "Oh, it just gets them into my bed. Why, do you wanna come too?" Her glare intensified and Jace was kinda scared and... a little turned on.

"Try again, asshole" she said and turned to leave, then suddenly seemed to remember it was raining like hell. He heard her mutter a curse and grinned.

"Well, I would leave, but I have to wait for the rain to stop." She said and looked at him menacingly. "How is it raining, my fault?" Jace said with bewilderment.

"I have a theory most of the things that happen are your fault" She said. "What, like your blush?" He retorted. She hadn't actually been blushing, but now she was, her cheeks heating up like fire. Jace chuckled and the girl looked furious.

"Wait a sec." Jace said and reached into his pockets. She raised her eyebrows at him.

Then, Jace took out something and handed it to her. She opened it up, and realized it was a black umbrella. Her lips parted in surprise.

She was so... beauif- No Jace, don't go there. He saw her take something out of her hoodie pocket and did something with it, real fast. Then, she smiled a weak smile

"Thank you." She said, and he could tell she was being honest.

He couldn't contain himself. His hand went to part her hair, that was _still covering her god-damn face!_

Unfortunately, she saw the hand and hit it, knocking it out of the way. Her stare was back again, with more fury than he'd ever seen her hold. True, he had only known her for a few minutes.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ , touch my hair" she seethed with the ferocity of a lion. "Why?" Jace asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

She gave a small smile, which looked both malicious and well... just plain sexy. She stepped closer to him, where she had to look up, to look him in the eye. "Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to" She said and pressed her right hand to his chest with just a slight amount of pressure and then slid it all the way back down to her side.

She raised the umbrella over her head, and turned around.

She walked into the rain, the suddenly turned around and said to Jace with a sly smile, "Look in your pocket." Without moving his eyes from her face, his hand slid into his pocket, where there was a little slip of paper. "What?" he mumbled under his breath.

She grinned, "Bye pretty boy!" she said and left, disappearing into the storm.

He stood, staring transfixed until he remember the paper. He took it out of his pocket and saw, to his surprise, in cursive handwriting:

 _Clary_

 _593 104 180_


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

**Hey! So, so far I have one review.** **But, that doesn't stop me from continuing! :D PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks**

 **Also, I can do line breaks :**

(tada!)

Clary stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her wet body. She looked in the mirror and winced. She hadn't always hated her reflection as much as she did now. She used to be okay with her face, thought she was pretty, even. But after the incident...

She winced at the memory. She quickly combed her hair in the way she always did; with most of her hair covering _that_ part of her face. Not even her father could see it. She could barely stand her own face. It might have seemed ridiculous, but believe it or not, there was a reason that Clary hadn't let anyone see half her face in two years.

She put on a shirt and shorts and walked back into her room. Suddenly, her phone beeped and she jumped. She picked it up and saw an unknown number, but she immediately knew who it was. She had almost forgo- actually, she hadn't forgotten in the slightest. In fact, it was all she had been able to think about since she had left.

His golden eyes were stuck in her brain like a broken record. She picked up the umbrella from her desk and touched it gingerly, as it were a delicate flower.

"Clarissa!" her father shouted from downstairs "Come down for breakfast!"

"Coming!" she called and ran down the staircase.

Sure, she could definitely buy a house- a mansion even! But, she much preferred to share a house with her father and brother, no matter how crazy it sounded.

Her father placed a plate of bacon and eggs on her plate and handed it to her. She plopped it on the table and sat down, just seconds after, Jonathan came running down and grabbed a plate himself.

"Hey, Clare-Bear!" he greeted and planted himself next to her. "HyJanfavbd!" she said, her mouth full of food and they both laughed. Suddenly, Jonathan looked from her plate to his with his eyes wide open and a mystified expression on his face. "What?" Clary asked as anxiety creeped into her brain.

"Father," Jonathan said solemnly "Why is there two eggs on my plate and three on Clary's?" he finished and Clary let out a breath of relief.

Valentine turned around and looked at him with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"What does it matter?" he asked puzzled

"Just tell me why!" shouted Jonathan and Valentine seemed to think deeply. "Because she's a cute little girl." He finished, satisfied and winked to his daughter, who giggled.

"But that's sexist!" Shouted Jonathan, banging his fist lightly on the table and almost making Clary choke to death.

After a while of laughing and sibling squabble, Clary excused herself and went back up to her room, remembering the text. Sometimes, it was so easy to forget, so easy to not think about it. But when she didn't, she felt ashamed and regretful.

She shook her head off pain and picked up the phone. She tapped the unknown number and saw it:

 _Hey Clary. You know who this is._

And she did. She definitely did. It was the man- boy, really- with the golden eyes who had given her the umbrella.

( **Clary** _Jace_ )

 **I'm assuming you want your umbrella**

 _Oh, sweetheart, I want more than an umbrella._

 **For example?**

 _Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to._

She grinned at him quoting her, surprised that he remembered.

 **You must want one thing that can be said without you sounding like an ass.**

 _Excuse me, I sound like a poet._

 **Always?**

 _Always._

 **Suuure...**

 _Do I detect sarcasm there? (I want a date)_

 **Congratulations, your sarcasm-detector is spot on (I want a million dollars)**

 _Today, 5pm Central Park_

 **Why?**

 _We can go for food, or a theatre or a cinema, maybe romantic dinner (hint, hint)_

 **You had me on food (Stop hinting, asshat. We just met.)**

 _Deal? (I know it's forward, but will you marry me?)_

 **Deal (In your dreams, pretty boy)**

 _My sarcasm-detector is off the charts!_

Clary laughed at their conversation until she realized what she had done. She had laughed, REALLLY laughed. She hadn't done that since...

Also, she had agreed to a date with a complete stranger.

Could this day get any weirder?


	3. Chapter 3: The Kiss

**Jace**

He couldn't believe she had agreed. Jace almost laughed. Of course she had agreed. They always did. But, Jace had a feeling he would have to take things a little differently this time. The only problem: How to get out of the house.

He'd been home late yesterday, because of Pandemonium. His father hadn't said anything, probably saving it for the next day.

So, unless he was out or sleeping, he had no chance of getting out without a punishment. He winced and touched the scar on his wrist as he remembered what had happened the last time he had been late.

He opened the door of his room and closed it, hating it when it creaked.

He tip-toed around the apartment. He couldn't understand why his father didn't want to move. They had several manors all around the country. Why did they have to live in this slum?

He didn't know why, but for some reason, his father favored this place and had no intention of living anywhere else.

He looked around the living-room and almost punched the air when he realized there was no-one there .He quickly left the apartment and rushed down the stairs, crashing into some lady of forty who blushed when he winced.

Yes, being attractive certainly did have _some_ benefits.

He got onto his motorbike and sped all the way to Central Park. He parked the bike and looked at his watch 4:45. Jace was pretty proud of himself, he wasn't usually this early. In fact, he was usually quite late.

He looked around, discovering a little redhead figure on a bench, and quickly recognized her. Jace walked over to her and sat down next to her. He frowned when she didn't notice right away. He was about to say something, but then, Jace saw the sketch pad in her hands and her moving hand, swiftly holding a pencil.

He corrected the words he was about to say in his head and tapped her on the shoulder, saying "Do you come here often?" she quickly snapped the book shut and looked up at him.

The first words she said were not at all what he thought they would be.

"Where's the food that I was promised?"

He laughed and said "I didn't bring it with me." He was curious as to her being hungry... for food. The usuals were usually hungry for... something else.

"So you're an asshat _and_ a liar. Can't say that's a wonderful combination, mister..." She blanched, realizing she didn't know his name. He grinned.

"Jace" he said "My name's Jace." He avoided the surname, he never told anyone that. His surname had its perks, but he knew this sweet, fragile, little girl would run away if she knew who he really was.

"I'm Clary." She said with a sly look in her eyes "But you already know that."

"Yep" Jace nodded "I know your surname too." He saw her face pale immediately and her eyes grew wide. "W-What is i-it?" She stuttered.

"You're Clary 593 104 180 _,_ of course." He said, smiling, reciting her phone number.

Relief washed into her face and she laughed, lightly punching his shoulder. He flinched.

It was the feeblest of punches but that wound was the newest he had, not the most painful, but the most recent. Not like most of the ones Jace had. This one was inflicted on him by the last person he had dealt with. The rest had... different causes...

She noticed.

"Sorry! Oh my god, did I hurt you?" She said alarmed and worried. He couldn't stop himself from thinking how cute she was like that, her eyebrows furrowed and her freckles dancing all over her face.

"Like that little punch could hurt me." He lied. She narrowed her eyes, still retaining her look of worry.

"I hurt you. Show me." Clary said as she placed her small hand on his left wrist, where his sleeve ended.

Jace just couldn't let her see the wound, so he came up with a question he knew Clary would deny.

"I'll show you my shoulder if you show me the other half of your face." He said, though he already knew the answer.

"Ass." She muttered under her breath "No chance." She said and removed her hand from his wrist.

The place where she had touched him felt hot. It was like she was on fire, as red as her hair, and when she touched him his skin went up in flames and a spark went through his whole body. He almost grabbed her hand and put it back.

He was slightly disappointed at her answer. Jace knew she wouldn't let him see, and he understood how she felt, for if Clary had made the same offer he would have answered the same.

They had gone to Takis, and Jace was feeling rather strange. Conversation had flowed easily and he had laughed more than he had in years. Clary's blush was the one of the things he remembered; apart from her hair. Which was natural, he'd discovered. She had also discovered he played piano. He didn't know how he had let it slip; he had asked why he couldn't see her paintings.

"I think everyone expresses their feelings in some form." Clary had said, as she stared out the window, light shining through her hair and into her eyes. Light made her eyes seem brighter and more... just _more._

"I play piano" Jace had said it, not thinking the words before they came out. He never thought of anything but Clary. Just her, her eyes, her hair, her laugh and her glare.

He wanted to know the mystery she held, wanted to see the secrets lying under her freckles.

He sighed, and Clary looked up at him through her long. Black lashes. It was late and dark out. The hours had passed like seconds, but he remembered every word that had been said.

"Where do you live?" Jace asked as they approached his motorbike. She shifted awkwardly and bit her lip. _Oh god,_ Jace though as his gaze shifted to her lips.

"Fifth Avenue." She said, finally, with caution.

"Hop on." Jace said and patted the seat on the motorbike. "What?" she exclaimed and her lips parted in surprise.

"Well, I can't let a beautiful girl like you walk the streets alone, can I?" He said and flinched at the beautiful. He hadn't meant to let that slip out.

She blushed, and he thought that letting her know what he thought of her would be worth it, if she blushed like that.

"No!" she said. "Yes!" Jace said calmly.

Clary sighed, "You're not going to let it go, are you?"

Jace winked, "Not a chance, Flame." He said and she blushed even stronger at the nickname.

Jace handed her a helmet and she put it on. She sat on the bike and waved him over.

"What are you waiting for, Goldilocks?" He grinned. This was gonna be fun.

They stopped in front of a huge house and Clary was panting, he hands clasped around his waist. Jace recognized the fact that he had zoomed extra fast, and taken excruciating risks that he would never take on a normal ride.

But when her hands were on his so tightly and he breath warmed his skin, it was so, so hard to focus on the road. It was as if they were just two people and nothing else existed.

"Do you ever think?" She whispered as she got of the motorbike and Jace ached for her to touch him as she had before.

"I was thinking." Jace whispered, and he looked into her apple green eyes. Well, eye, really.

"I was thinking of you." He continued and he heard her breath catch. Jace suddenly realized how close they were, how their breaths mingled.

Clary leaned forward and Jace looked down.

Their lips grazed each other and Jace, he didn't feel a spark, and it didn't feel at all cliché. It was as if a piece of a puzzle had been lodged into his heart. Clary put her hands on his shoulders and their lips pressed together, adding more and more pressure.

It was a small kiss, but I just felt... right.

She pulled away, shocked at herself.

She smiled a weak smile and whispered, "Bye, pretty boy." And she ran into a huge blue house.

What had just happened?

 **Please review. PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE!**

 **Psh, I'm not desperate.**


End file.
